


Kedai Seks

by space_buns_arsinoe



Series: Pirate and Princess [1]
Category: Iskari Series - Kristen Ciccarelli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian flirting, Lingerie, Prosthetic Limb, Sex Shops, Tattoo Kink, an endless appreciation of how hot Eris is, i have the hots for both these fantastic ladies but oh well, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe
Summary: It wasn’t that Safire was afraid of people in her classes knowing she was gay or in touch with her own sexuality, it was just that she was not expecting to see her fellow university classmate, the very tattooed, very pierced and very very attractive Eris Weaver, manning the counter at her favourite sex shop.~Or, Safire is an awkward lesbian with a crush and Eris knows she's a thirst trap.
Relationships: Eris (Iskari series)/Safire (Iskari series)
Series: Pirate and Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kedai Seks

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want to hear me yelling about books into the void or ask for me to write more of this couple and others, find me on Tumblr @space-buns-arsinoe!

It wasn’t that Safire was afraid of people in her classes knowing she was gay or in touch with her own sexuality, it was just that she was not expecting to see her fellow university classmate, the very tattooed, very pierced and very very attractive Eris Weaver, manning the counter at her favourite sex shop.

It wasn’t like the two had ever even said more than three words to each other, Safire tended to just thirst over Eris from afar, making her cousins roll their eyes because of course someone as composed as Safire would have the hots for a girl that looked like she could have been a pirate in another life, prosthetic hand included. And she definitely hadn’t thought about exactly how that prosthetic would feel against her skin in a not at all innocent way. Safire had never wished a girl was gay as much as she wished Eris was, but the girl kept most everything under wraps.

But when she walked into the store, simply there to look for a lingerie set and possibly a new egg vibrator, she nearly jumped when she noticed Eris bent over a textbook at the front counter, fortunately not paying her any mind, even as she walked past. Safire didn’t even think Eris knew she was there as she went to the back to look around.

That theory was disproven five minutes later when her voice piped up behind where Safire was looking at the racks of lingerie.

“You know, as nice as you would look in any of those, may I suggest another option,” Safire turned and blushed quickly when Eris looked her up and down, slow, obvious, making Safire feel like the room had gone up a few degrees. She hadn’t even noticed what Eris was wearing when she had walked in. A ripped and cropped black tee-shirt with a Rolling Stones logo revealing a lacy black bra and a pair of high waisted leather booty shorts that barely covered what they were meant to, all accentuated by the dozens of tattoos stretching along her arms, stomach and legs.

Safire met her eyes and blushed at the sensual smile that Eris shot her. She focussed on Eris’ mouth, the silver of her lip piercing, the reddish purple of her lipstick.

“You should try something to make your boobs stand out. They’re nice, you should show them off more,” Eris said, smirking at her with a glint in her bright green eyes that Safire couldn’t put together until Eris grabbed a set of the row she stood beside, one Safire definitely hadn’t looked in.

It was ironically sapphire blue, and barely had enough fabric to cover what it needed to cover but she liked the way straps criss-crossed over the stomach and connected the pieces at the hips and ribs. 

“That’s too fancy for something no girl ever sees,” Eris’ scrutinises her and passes the set to her on it’s hanger.

“Sometimes you need something that will make you feel sexy, even if you no one but you sees it, trust me,” Safire notices that when she says this she moves her prosthetic behind her back. How she had lost a hand had also been a subject of conversation amongst some of her nosier classmates and Safire almost felt bad that she was so scrutinised about something so small when she was so gorgeous.

When Eris walked away, Safire’s eyes followed her and she decided that she had been wrong when she said she was a boobs girl. Because looking at Eris’ back side had thoroughly converted her to favour the ass.

Fuck.

Safire shook off the invasive thoughts about how attractive she found Eris and turned to the set she had been given. It couldn’t hurt to try it on. In the dressing rooms she slipped it on with relative success, not looking in the mirror until it was snug on her body.

She gasped softly at what she looked like. She had never truly seen her body as something sexy or desirable, only knew that she was thin with big boobs and that it made her look weird. But this made her look gorgeous, the colour bringing out her eyes, the lace cups of the bra pushing her boobs to sit at the right place, the criss-crossed straps accentuated her figure. 

She saw what Eris meant. She felt good in this, for her own sake.

This is what she didn’t know she needed.

She wasn’t quick to take it off but eventually did, placing it back on the hanger. She carried it throughout the rest of her quick shop and even grabbed a couple more sets in different colours. When she finally approached the counter and put the stuff she had bought down in front of Eris, she smiled and scanned her stuff silently and let Safire pay before she spoke.

“You know, if you ever wanted a girl to see what you look like in those, _just_ those, I’m interested,” with that she unfurled her prosthetic right hand where a folded card was held between the index and middle fingers. Safire took it in silent surprise, walked out the door and to her car. When she was firmly sat in the driver’s seat she unfolded the card.

It simply read as a phone number and Eris' name but beside it was a lipstick imprint, in the exact shade Eris had just been wearing. Safire would have looked like a fool if she had done what she did next in front anyone because screaming in one’s car cause you just got a cute girls number _alone_ is so much less embarrassing.

~ 7 months ~

Eris naked was 100% better than Eris with clothing on, Safire had decided. Her eyes traced the blonde’s body as the sunlight coming through her bedroom window lit her tattooed but fair skin alight. She was perfection.

Safire had called her a week after the incident in the sex shop, after hours upon hours of deliberation in which she questioned just how good her body actually was, whether Eris was messing with her, whether she actually wanted something more than sex from the girl and what that something more would look like. Eris had picked up on the first dial and Safire had invited her over. After Eris had seen her in her lingerie, she had pronounced that Safire looked so gorgeous that she wanted her naked.

That had been the beginning of the best relationship of Safire’s life. A surprisingly soft and doting girlfriend who supported her in everything and held her hand in class and loved her cat, Sorrow, who loved her, which was a point in Eris’ favour. 

And the sex was great, too. Safire had never had a girlfriend who made her feel so loved when they were together. 

It also led to intimate moments like these, where her girlfriend was asleep on her sheets, in her apartment, her blonde hair haloing on the emerald sheets, and Safire could trace her form, her chest rising and falling, the curve of her waist, the way she held her face with her left hand on the pillow.

Safire reached forward slightly and traced the circlet tattoo around her right bicep before she moved to the spindle on her hip to the hook in her underboob.

“You alright there, Saf?” Eris’ sleeping voice interrupted Safire’s exploration of her body. Safire met her eyes and didn’t think before she responded.

“I love you,” Eris’ eyebrow rose slightly in surprise and Safire blushed. She had never said that before. Had thought it plenty, but had been too nervous to say it. “I know it’s soon and you probably don’t feel the same so it’s oka-“ Eris kissed her to shut her up, her lips soft, her tongue piercing hard, Safire’s heart melting.

“I love you too, Safire. With everything I’ve got,” Safire kissed her again and Eris rolled them so Safire could lie on top of her, her hands making their way between her thighs and making Safire gasp softly.

Safire decided then and there that could not have been more glad Eris had been manning the counter of her favourite sex shop.


End file.
